


Could Have Been Me

by Skyguyy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Luke Skywalker, Dad Vader, Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker Bonding Time, Darth Vader Raises Luke Skywalker, Dimension Jump, Farmer Luke bonds with Darth Vader, Farmer Luke is freaked out by Darth Vader, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Imperial Luke Skywalker, Imperial Luke and Farmer Luke switch places, Imperial Luke fights with Owen, Imperial Luke tries to contact Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Obi Wan is PANICKING, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Parent Darth Vader, Reality Switch, Vader is seriously confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyguyy/pseuds/Skyguyy
Summary: In one version of reality, Luke grows up with his aunt and uncle on Tatooine. In another, he grows up with his father it the court of the Galactic Empire. On the eve of their twelfth birthday they switch places and get a taste of what life could have been.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Beru Whitesun, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Owen Lars & Luke Skywalker, Owen Lars & Luke Skywalker & Beru Whitesun
Comments: 34
Kudos: 109





	1. Switched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Farmer and Imperial Luke were having rough birthdays, one feeling out of place and the other being really sick. When they switch, confusion and chaos ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really excited about this fic! I had so so much fun writing this! Placing two Lukes in complete different scenarios was a lot of fun! I hope you like!
> 
> I would LOOOOVE to give a huge thanks to Libby_25cSoda (AO3) and Liv on the discord for beta reading this!!!!

Farmer Luke

“Luke?” Beru said softly, Luke looked up from his dinner plate solemnly. “Are you not hungry, dear?” Beru asked, she sounded concerned. Her brows were furrowed as she looked to Luke from across the table. Luke gave her a sad smile as he pushed the cooked qiraadish on his plate. 

“No, not really,” Luke said with a frown, his brows pressed together. “Sorry Aunt Beru…” It was his favorite, Bantha steak, but he could barely touch it. It was his birthday, and all he could feel was a painful swirl of emotions in his chest. All things mournful and cheerless plagued his thoughts along with a mix of guilt. His aunt had worked so hard to make this a nice birthday for him, and he was just ruining it. 

“You better eat your food Luke,” his Uncle huffed, “Your aunt worked long and hard.” Owen popped a mouthful of cooked manak leaf in his mouth. Luke sighed as he sadly looked back to his food, he couldn’t stomach anything- not today. All he could think about was- were- his- his _parents_. Though he tried hard not to, they were all he could think about on his birthday. Maybe he wouldn’t have them on his mind all the time if some of his questions were answered, but his uncle had essentially banned any mention of them by the time Luke was four. 

“Owen!” Beru hissed, “He’s upset, it's understandable!” 

“What's he got to be upset about!?” Owen asked with a shrug. “He’s got everything he needs.” Owen kept his gaze down at his food as he continued to eat. 

Luke felt like he wanted to shrink and disappear, he hated when they fought- and usually their fights were about him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling increasingly awkward in the presence of their current fight.

“It's more complicated than that Owen,” Beru said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, Luke scrunched his face. If this was gonna continue, he didn’t want to be here to see it. He stood up from the table as his uncle was about to say something, they both looked to him. He instantly felt awkward and felt all his blood rush to his face. 

“I’m just gonna go to my bedroom,” Luke mumbled.

“You ain’t eatin’ anything for the rest of the night,” Owen said, he pointed to Lukes plate, “That's all you get.” 

“Fine,” Luke huffed and quickly made his way out of the dining room towards his bedroom. It was small and slightly cramped- not to mention a little cluttered. But it was his. He plopped down on his bed, his mattress creaked as he stared up at his bedroom ceiling. In moments like these, he never felt more alone or misunderstood. He didn’t want his aunt and uncle to feel like he didn’t appreciate them, because he did, he loved them.

But- he truly wanted nothing more than to be with his parents, to travel with his father and speak with his mother. He would give anything, even his T-16 skyhopper! He just couldn’t believe there was nothing he could do about it, nothing to bring them back or be with them. He knew it was something he would have to live with, but it was a fact he refused to accept. Everynight he hoped his father would fly down from the sky and take him away. 

He sighed sadly as a tear rolled down his cheek. He closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying. He rolled over onto his side, feeling a wave of exhaustion roll over him. He just wanted this day to be over, his eye lids grew heavier by the second and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Imperial Luke

Luke sniffed as his father popped a hand held thermometer in Luke's mouth, Luke sat back miserably in his bed, his covers pulled all the way up to his chin. A few moments later, the thermometer began to beep. His father reached and grabbed the thermometer and looked at it. 

“It would seem that your fever has not yet broken, my son,” His father said, he moved his arms to hold them behind his back, “It is regrettable that you have fallen ill on your birthday.” Luke nodded in agreement, he felt horrible- he had piercing headaches and felt nauseous. He didn’t want to be sick on his birthday, he wanted to be out, getting ready for his annual birthday party. But all he could do was sleep, even if the last thing he wanted to do was sleep through his birthday. It's not like he had a choice, any movement, and his vision would begin to spin.

His father lifted his hand and pulled Luke's medicine from his bedside table towards him and then grabbed Lukes water, handing both to him. “Here, you must take this in order to feel better. Luke grabbed the medicine and the water, instantly feeling more nauseous then he had been, he hated taking medicine.

“Ugh, of course I would get sick on my birthday...” Luke whined quietly, he sat up slowly and took the medicine, “I hope I feel better soon…” Luke said miserably.

“I do as well, son,” his father said as he took the water and medicine from Luke, “Perhaps once you do, we may throw a small belated celebration for you, since you will not have one today.” Luke's eyes lit up at the idea as a slow smile spread across his face.

“Yeah, that sounds like fun!” Luke said happily.

“I understand if you are upset you shall not be able to celebrate on your proper birthday,” his father said. Luke smiled softly as he looked to his father.

“It's okay, father,” Luke said, “You're here with me, so- it's not so bad.” His father stayed silent for a moment as he looked down at Luke. 

“You should be resting,” his father said as he moved towards Lukes bedroom door, he turned back once again to look at him. “I shall be in my office if you need anything.”

“Okay, father,” Luke said softly as his father turned off his bedroom lights and left the room. Luke rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. If he was honest with himself, he still was upset he wouldn’t be able to celebrate today. He had been really looking forward to it, but this stupid cold had been traveling around his school and he was one of the unlucky ones to get sick. He sighed miserably- he did mean what he said though; despite everything, at least his father was here for him.

He supposed that's all that mattered really.

* * *

Farmer Luke

Luke was half asleep when he began to feel a gentle nudge on his side, he groaned as he shifted away, just wanting a couple more minutes of shut eye. Through his haze of sleepiness, he heard a deep muffled voice say his name and was telling him it was time to get up. Luke shifted away and rolled onto his side, “Just a couple more minutes, Uncle Owen…” Luke muttered softly.

The nudging stopped suddenly and he thought he got uncle Owen to go away- huh, that rarely ever works! Maybe being twelve had its perks! Maybe Owen will start giving him more respec- Suddenly Luke felt a hand lay on his shoulders and rolled him, Luke's eyes fluttered open and he saw right in front of his face was a pair of large black boots. 

Then something with a deep, almost droid like voice said, “ _What_ did you just call me?” Luke followed the boots all the way up to a horrific black mask. Luke was frozen for a moment as he stared up in fear, “Why are you sleeping on the floor in my conference room? I do not suppose you have slept walk? And what are you wearing? I do not recall you ever owning-”

“AHHHH!!” Luke screamed as he sat up and backed away until he hit a large table that was behind him. The large droid - though it didn’t look like any kind of droid Luke had ever seen before, but it had to be one, big and metal and menacing - was silent as it crossed its arms over its armoured chest, its mask tilting slightly.

“Why have you just screamed at me?” Luke didn’t answer, he just looked around the room for the closest exit. He had to get out of here! He had no idea where he was! Was he kidnapped!? How did this droid know his name!? Then he felt something like a nudge, but it wasn’t physical, it was like something pushing gently at the edges of his mind. “What-” The droid said, but its robotic voice was quieter then it had been, “What has happened to our bond?” 

Luke sucked in a deep breath, gathered all of his courage and quickly darted out of the room and down a hall. His heart was racing a million miles a minute. He quickly chose a random door and entered the room, whipped around to the door panel and locked it. He let out a shaky breath as he slowly backed away from the door, looking at it nervously. 

Soon enough there was a knock on the door. Luke's heart skipped. “Luke, I think something is wrong, I insist that you come out of that room.” No way! Luke wasn’t falling for that droids trick so easily!! What? Did it think he was dumb or something!?! Luke stayed quiet, hoping it would just go away and give up. “The force is swirling strangely around you, son.”

SON!? Did this droid have some deluded idea that Luke was his son!?! “I-I’m not l-letting you in!” Luke sputtered nervously, trying to be brave. It was fake though, his voice had wavered and cracked. He felt like a coward. He just wanted to curl into a tight ball and cry, he was terrified. 

He was in an unfamiliar place with a weird and scary droid after him, all he could do was wonder how he was going to get out of this!

* * *

Imperial Luke

Luke woke up to being shaken roughly and what sounded like some old guy yelling, “Get up Luke! What the hell are you doing sleeping on the floor?!” Luke's eyes flew open and were assaulted by a bright light, when he moved to sit up quickly something like sand flew in his eyes. 

“Ah!” He yelped, he quickly rubbed his eyes as they began to tear up.

“And where did you get them fancy lookin pajamas!?” Luke instantly felt confused, who was this guy yelling at him? Where was he exactly? It was hot out. He opened his eyes slightly; they had been squinted due to the bright light. He sniffed as he saw a short, gruff-looking man stand before him, arms on his hips, looking at Like angrily. 

“Who the heck are you!?” Luke asked, it hurt slightly to speak, his throat was sore. He turned his head and brought his hand above his eyes to give some shade. “Where am I?”

“You better stop messin around, boy!” The man threatened, pointing a finger at him firmly, “We have a lot to do today, get up and get something to eat!” Luke gripped his stomach. He had a loss of appetite due to the cold- he wasn’t hungry at all. In fact, he still felt bad. He just needed to rest, like his father-

“Where is my father!?” Luke asked as he pushed himself up slowly, shaking in the process. The man's eyes seemed to instantly burn with fury, his hands squeezed into tight fists. 

“How many times have I told you!” the man said, his voice low with anger, “Not to bring him up!” Luke blinked quickly in shock. 

“-What-” Luke sneezed. “-Are you talking about!?” he wiped his nose with his sleeve, “We have never met before!” The man just looked at him with anger, as if he had lost all patience with him. 

“Beru-'' the man turned his head to what looked like a kitchen area, “the boy’s finally gone mad.” Moments later, a woman's head popped out and looked at Luke with concern. She rushed out of the kitchen towards him, wiping her hands on an apron that was tied around her waist. 

“What do you mean, Owen?” she asked softly as she turned to look at the man, apparently named Owen. She then turned back and looked down at Luke, her brows pressed together. “Luke, are you not feeling well?” 

“I think I am just dreaming,” Luke said as he brought his hand to his head, although he couldn’t remember the last time he felt sick in his dreams. “I mean- I have to be...” Luke gripped his stomach. All this standing in the sun and talking to strangers was making him nauseous- or it was just that he was still very ill. 

“What's wrong Luke!?” Beru asked, “Are you going to be sick!?” Luke nodded quickly. She grabbed his hand and brought hum through the sandy courtyard and down a small set of stairs into an alcove. It looked to be a refresher. She led him to a vacc tube and he knelt and puked into it. 

When he finished, he sat back as he wiped his mouth with his other sleeve. He breathed heavily, looked up to Beru, she looked down at him nervously. She extended a hand for him to grab, but he pushed himself up. He wobbled slightly and Beru helped him stand. 

“Let's get you back in bed, Luke,” She said softly. As she began to lead him back out into the bright courtyard, he squinted his eyes again. Owen was still standing out there and he began to walk towards them. 

“Luke, you gotta quit messin around now- we have work to do, some of the vaperators are-”

“He’s not gonna do any work today, Owen,” Beru said softly, “He is sick!” 

“When I was his age I would work no matter what! Sick or not,” Owen grunted, “You’re too soft on the boy.”

“I’m sure whatever has gone wrong can wait till Luke is feeling better,” Beru said. Looking at Luke sadly, “Lets go and get you back to resting.” As she led him across the court yard towards another alcove, he could hear the disgruntled sounds of Owen from behind.

“Waitin’ to fix things ain’t a great way to run a farm Beru!” 

Beru didn’t answer, she hummed softly as she led him through a dark and tight hall and opened a door. They walked into what looked like a bedroom. Luke stopped suddenly, looking around the room somewhat panicky. 

“Wait-” Luke said. “Where am I!? Where is my father!? Why am I here!?” he asked. Beru looked nice enough- maybe she could help him out. He was so confused, he had no idea what was going on. She seemed saddened by what he said, and pulled him towards his bed.

“Luke, we’ve talked about this,” Beru said softly, “Please sit, you need rest.”

“What!? I don’t even know-” Luke stopped, he hunched over and gripped his head tightly. It felt like his mind was swimming, and he wavered slightly as he moved to sit down on the bed. 

“I’ll bring you something light to eat and make you a home remedy,” she said sweetly, “You need as much rest as you can get.” 

He looked up to her, he must have been standing for too long because his vision was blurring slightly. With no other choice, he nodded and laid down on the bed. It was lumpy and uncomfortable but better than standing. 

His mind felt like a jumbled mess, he couldn’t think straight. He had no idea where he was or where his father was- in fact, he couldn’t sense his father anywhere nearby! He had never felt the force so empty and muted. He was used to feeling millions of life forces buzz lowly and now he felt so hollow. He rolled over onto his side, trying to ease his stomach pain. He had to find out where he was and find his father. He just wanted to be home.

* * *

Obi Wan choked on his Corellian whiskey and slammed down the glass on the bar counter. He groaned, his head pounding slightly. The force pulsated strangely and now more than ever before Lukes presence in the force gleamed brightly. The force presence he had suppressed long ago now felt like the brightest presence he had ever felt, it was indescribably bright- almost like a supernova. 

_This was not good_.

He clutched his credits and shoved them in his bag as he quickly slid off the bar steat. He had to go and see Luke, make sure he was safe. He wondered if others could feel the disturbance, if Luke's blinding force presence was so bright it made its way across the galaxy all the way to the core. He wondered if anyone would notice a lone force-sensitive in the middle of the outer rim. 

He quickly left the bar and jumped on his speeder, realizing how bad the odds were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this! Since I am writing two stories atm posts may not be as frequent, I think I am gonna try to be as consistent as possible and will also write which one inspires me both but will keep up with both!
> 
> Thank you again for reading! Please let me know what you thought below! I love hearing your thoughts!


	2. Confusion all Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke(s) are trying to get to the bottom of things, and so is detective Vader. Vader tries to find out why his son is acting like a weird farm kid! And Imp Luke and Owen are still struggling to become friends :( BUT Obi Wan shows up and chaos ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad everyone likes the first chapter! I STRUGGLED with this chapter! I hope I can have a more consistent upload schedule after this! This probably was just the hardest portion to write out. I hope you like!

Farmer Luke (Vader POV)

Vader swiftly returned to the door his son had locked himself behind, he left only for a few moments to get breakfast for Luke. He decided to give the boy some space, he was quite unsure what the problem was but the force had been thrumming oddly ever since Luke had woken. Not to mention the small, almost minuscule change to his son's force presence. It was not the same, but the change was so small he even hesitated in reaching this conclusion. But no, he was sure it was different.

Reaching out for their shared force bond and sensing it was no longer there, almost like it had never existed, caused a gut wrenching feeling and a sense alarm to run through his being. His son had been acting so strangely too, at first he assumed he woke his son up after a terrible dream and the fear from it carried over into reality when he woke. But even now, he sensed his son's fear levels were high. Luke told him to leave him alone- and strangely, when he woke up, called him Owen.

Out of concern for his son, he decided to give him a few moments to collect himself. Vader hoped this would allow Luke to get a hold of himself and realize he was safe. He got breakfast for him on a silver tin tray and was now ready for a second confrontation, hoping he would be able to solve this situation. He gently knocked on the door and waited for a response, unfortunately Vader had felt Luke's fear spike through the force and didn’t respond. 

He sighed wearily. “Luke, I have brought you breakfast, I request you let me in so we may discuss the situation at hand,” Vader said. He waited for a response again and soon realized this would be a one way conversation. “I do not wish to alarm you, but I believe something is wrong, the force has been sending me warnings for the last hour.”

No response. He clenched his fist as he began to feel frustration bubble up to his chest, while he was greatly concerned for his son, he was beginning to lose his patience. After a moment of silence he finally heard a small muffled voice come from behind the door. “G-Go away! L-Leave me alone!” His voice wavered slightly and faltered, he sounded as if he was holding back tears. Hearing his son in so much distress caused something in his chest to sink to the floor. He wanted to help Luke, and he was getting nowhere behind this door. 

He may not like it, but he had to get in. 

“If you do not open this door, Luke, I will,” Vader warned. He waited a moment for a response then waved his free hand at the door panel, it unlocked and slid open. Vader looked up into the room and saw his son standing in the center with a panicked look in his eyes.

Was it- was it him Luke was so fearful of? He certainly hoped not, he remembered when he first met his son when he was only a few months old. His previous master tried to separate the two and kidnap him, but when he finally was reunited with his son he was worried Luke would only see a monster. How could he not though? Vader was a monster in every way, but his fears were unfounded as his son never grew to fear him. They had a strong bond and the fear rarely concerned him as the years passed. But now their bond was nothing more than a broken thread. Had Luke finally realized what Vader was? And this was the fear manifesting itself into reality?

Vader took a couple steps in, Luke jumped back with a yelp towards the storage containers he kept in this room. He reached out through the force and opened up their almost non existent link and recoiled as he sensed the fear coming from the bond. He quickly sent waves of calm to abate any of Luke's fears. Through their bond, he could sense his son's presence grow more serene. Luke stood taller, now finding some sense of confidence. 

Vader took another step forward, Luke took a step back and hit one of the strange bins behind him. “J-Just stay away from me!” Luke said. His voice sounded less fearful- in fact, Vader noted some confidence in the boy's voice. It did not falter as it had previously and he seemed to be standing his ground. 

“I only wish to know what you are so fearful of, son,” Vader said. “I only wish to help.” Luke blinked quickly with his brows pressed together. He looked at Vader like he was insane, like his fears were justified and had been reacting normally. 

“I-I don’t-” Luke stammered as if he were at loss for words. Then, there was a pause, Luke glanced up to Vader with a nervous look on his face. “Son? You keep calling me that?” He asked, sounding genuinely confused. This was an unexpected question. He paused, unsure how to really respond. He has been raising Luke for his entire life essentially, how could he ask such a thing? Luke would never ask him something like this, and yet, he had.

He was acting so strange, it was quite alarming to Vader. Luke had never acted like this before. He acted as if he was a different person entirely, all the way down to the slightest change in his force presence. He wanted to understand what was going on, but every time Luke spoke he grew more confused. 

Vader looked at Luke, growing increasingly worried for him and took a step forward.“Son, I-” Vader suddenly paused, noticing something incredibly strange. A scar on Luke's forehead, right above his brow- one he had never seen before. It was faded, as if it had been there for some time. But Vader was all too certain that it was never there before- and yet, there it was. 

“Where did you-” Vader paused. “-Get that scar?” Vader asked gently, the force began to swirl strangely as Luke narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion.

“What scar- oh,” Luke's eyes glanced up to his brow, “The one on my forehead?” Luke asked. Vader didn’t respond, only waited for Luke to continue. “W-Why do you wanna know?” Luke looked at him nervously. 

“I am only curious,” Vader replied. Luke paused as he looked down to the floor, thinking over Vader's response. 

“Well- I got it from falling out of my T-16,” He said quietly, sounding slightly embarrassed. 

Vader was utterly perplexed, he sensed that all of Luke's responses and reactions have been sincere and genuine. He had no clue on how to amend this situation, his son was fearful and had lost all memory of Vader. He seemed to be filled with new and strange memories. 

“So- You have a T-16?” Vader asked, trying to understand what was going on in his son's mind. “One might think that you are quite young to have an air speeder.” This statement seemed to annoy him, his brows furrowed slightly. 

“No- I mean, not _really_ -” Luke paused and sighed softly. “- I’m not really allowed to use it...my uncle never lets me, I just modify it mostly.”

“Uncle?” Vader asked, “Owen?-” Vader paused, recalling the name from earlier and began to finally connect the two. “ _Owen Lars?_ ” Vader said in sudden disbelief. He hadn’t thought about that man in years, hearing the name Owen didn’t instantly make him picture that lowly moisture farmer on Tatooine. But hearing the name and his son mention his uncle a few times... He took a shot in the dark, but Luke's reaction only confirmed his suspicions. 

“What?- How do you know him?” Luke asked, his end of the bond filled with shock and confusion. Luke had practically forgotten how fearful he was only moments ago and was now filled with curiosity. 

Vader sighed, “I have met him once- a few years before you were born,” Vader said. Luke looked at Vader in utter fascination, he hung onto every word Vader was saying.

“Really? You did?” Luke inquired.

“Yes- he is, regrettably, my step brother...I suppose.” Luke was silent for a moment as he looked up to Vader, he looked incredibly confused. 

“But- wait, I don’t understand…” Luke whispered. 

“Luke, I am your father,” Vader said, finding it hard to believe he was informing his twelve year old son this information. But he acted as if he never met Vader before, Luke's eyes flew open and gasped as he observed Vader.

“What!? But-” Luke paused. “You are- my father is- that's just not even possible!” 

“Why do you say that?” Vader asked.

“Because my father is dead,” Luke informed. “He died before I was born.” 

“Who told you that?” Vader asked. 

“Well-” Luke said quietly, “My aunt and uncle.” Vader stayed silent as he tried to remember Owens' wife- it had been a while since he had seen them last. 

“Her name starts with a B, I believe, am I correct?” Vader asked, Luke's head slowly nodded as he looked at Vader wide eyed.

“Yeah, Beru,” Luke said softly. Vader considered everything Luke said to him, Luke had no memory of him, somehow knew about his aunt and uncle on Tatooine- people he had never mentioned previously to his son. He was wearing strange clothes, fitting for a desert planet, along with having different memories. His responses have been genuine, he could sense that through their link, which in the meantime has been slowly rebuilding.

Was the force at play? He had felt a great disturbance sometime in the early hours of the morning and planned on speaking with his master about it when he met with him later on in the day. But had this been it? Is this what the disturbance was? He considered many different reasons for the disturbance, something catastrophic considering the size of the tremor. Seeing his son operate as an entirely different person was not what he expected to have caused the disruption though. It was as if he had been replaced with another Luke- as if there was another version of his son with a different life. 

The force met that line of thinking with waves of confirmation, he clenched his free fist together tightly. Was the force truly suggesting that there were different realities and his son was replaced with a different version of Luke?- One that did not grow up with him but with his aunt and uncle on Tatooine? He truly had not meant to consider this, he only thought this out of frustration with the situation. This couldn’t be possible, but he can’t ignore what the force was suggesting. Vader sighed, he would have to meditate about this. He quickly realized Luke was staring at Vaders fist somewhat nervously, he released his grip and floated the breakfast tray towards Luke.

“Eat, you are starving,” Vader instructed. “I must meditate.” Luke watched in fascination as the tray slowly hovered towards him and grabbed it. Vader turned to leave, he had to think- all of this was too much. Meditating would make things more clear and would allow him to find answers. It wasn’t possible, there couldn’t be multiple realities- his son really couldn’t have been switched. This had to be a trick of the force, it had to be-

“Wait!” Luke cried as Vader neared the room's exit, Vader turned to face Luke. “Are you- are you really my father?” Luke asked softly, he was silent for a moment looking into his son's eyes.

“Yes.”

* * *

Imp Luke

Luke slowly woke to the sound of soft shuffling from somewhere in the room he was in, his eyes slowly opened revealing a dim and strange room. Instantly he was pumped with adrenaline and fear, his eyes shot open as he lifted his head to look around. He soon remembered what happened when he woke up earlier, how he was in a strange sandy place- he remembered how hot it was. His eyes quickly found the figure that made the soft noise, it was that woman from before. Her name was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t quite remember…

Her eyes lightened as she looked down at Luke with a soft smile, “Hello, Luke, are you feeling any better?” She asked as she moved towards him and knelt by the side of the bed. Luke moved to slowly sit up and scratched the back of his head, he was feeling less light headed for sure. 

“My throat is just a little scratchy is all,” Luke said. He pressed his brows together as she handed him a small cup with a weird muddy green liquid in it. His eyes flicked up to her face, she was smiling as always. “Whats this?” Luke asked skeptically.

“You know what this is, Luke,” She chuckled softly. “I know this home remedy tastes bad, but it's worked every time before,” She said as if she was trying to bring up some past memory of him drinking this weird concoction. Luke frowned as he looked at the drink.

“It has?” Luke mumbled, feeling more confused than ever. She just laughed softly as she moved the cup towards Luke, wanting him to take it. He blinked quickly before hesitantly reaching to grab the cup. His perception in the force was not as adept as his dads by any stretch of the imagination, but he couldn’t detect any deceit or danger. She was being earnest, she wanted to help him. 

He brought the cup to his mouth and took a tiny sip, just to get the taste. His mouth twisted into a tight frown and gagged as he turned his face away from the up, “Oh that's vile!” Luke whined. He hadn’t remembered eating anything this noxious since he was seven and ate some gross desert at the Imperial Day Ceremony. 

“Oh, Luke I know.” The woman looked at him sympathetically, “But it will help you feel better.”

“If you say so…” Luke said. He sighed wearily before pinching his nose and downing the cup as quickly as he could, he swallowed the horrible remedy and shivered in disgust. He coughed and gagged then wiped his mouth as he looked to the woman in disgust. “Where did you even get this recipe from anyway?” Luke asked. 

“Oh,” Her eyes lit up. “I never told you? It’s a family recipe- it was my mothers recipe who got it from my grandmother,” The woman said. “I’ll tell you it one day soon.” She looked at him with a proud look on her face, “And I bet you're feeling better already.” 

Before Luke knew it, she was right. The irritation in his throat was already subsiding and wasn’t feeling as nauseous as he had been. His eyes widened with a small smile, “Woah!” 

“See,” The woman said with a half smile. “I am glad you're starting to feel better, Luke.” He set the cup down on a bedside table.

“I am too,” He said softly as he looked down at his lap. Now that he was feeling better, he would be able to go out and try to find his father. Their bond was empty and cold, it sent a chill down his spine. He felt lonely, while this stranger has been nice to him, he was not used to not sensing his father near him. “Uhm- can I ask a question?” Luke asked.

“Of course,” the woman responded. 

“Do you know where my fath-”

“Beru!” Luke heard a man's gruff muffled voice come from outside of the room. “Is he feelin better yet!?” The woman, whose name was Beru- he remembered now, sighed. 

“We should probably go, dear” She laughed softly. “Your uncle is not a patient man, Luke,” she teased and shook her head playfully. She stood up from her knelt position and took a couple steps back as she waited for Luke to get up.

“Uncle!?” he asked incredulously. “What are you talking about? What uncle?” 

“Oh Luke, now you're just being silly,” Beru said. “C’mon, your uncle is waiting. I’ll ask for him to give you some easy chores today since you still feel somewhat ill.” Luke blinked quickly as he stared at her in confusion. She motioned for Luke to get up, Luke pulled the bed sheets off of him and moved to be sitting up on the edge of his bed. He pushed up, his knees wobbling and Beru helped keep his balance. “Those are some fancy pajamas, Luke,” she said with an air of curiosity. 

“I guess," Luke shrugged.

“Well, you might want to change into your day clothes, you don’t want the sand ruining them,” She moved to leave the bedroom and turned to face Luke. “Don’t be too long!” She said sweetly and exited the room. Luke looked around the room for a dresser and approached it, these clothes were...strange. He’d never seen anything like these on Coruscant! He swapped out his pajamas for this strange new outfit and walked out of the room and through the strange alcove into the courtyard. 

His eyes instantly squinted tightly due to the intense sun, he moved his hands over his eyes to block out the light so he could see better. He looked around until he spotted Beru and his apparent uncle in what looked like a small dining area dug into a rocky alcove across the courtyard. Their heads turned to look at him as he made his way towards them, he stepped into the dining area and moved his hand once he was in the shade. 

“I hear you’re feelin’ better,” Owen said from one of the dining seats. His breakfast placed in front of him on the table, “That means you're gonna work on some vaperators today- shouldn’t be too hard. Some of the condensers are actin’ a little funny. Need you to check em’ out.” Owen looked down and continued to eat his food, Luke looked to Beru with an odd expression. 

“What's a vaportator?” He asked with a confused shrug, why were these strange people acting this way!? Was he kidnapped? Has he been kidnapped by crazy people that were trying to give him chores? Who were they to give HIM chores!? His father was the only one who gave him chores- even if he didn’t like doing them. Why would he listen to these guys? He needed to get out of here!

“Listen-” Luke began, “You _guys_ have been very nice to me, helping me feel better and all but I think I should be going.” 

“What are you talking about?” Beru asked. She placed the palm of her hand on his forehead, Luke retreated back but she held onto his shoulder to keep him in place. She pulled her hand back, “Hmm- you don’t feel like you have a fever.” Her brows pressed together, “Is it from working in the sun too long?” She asked as she looked to Owen. 

“Ha- no it aint,” Owen grunted. “I worked in the sun twice as long as he did when I was his age- the boys just a little off his rocker, Beru” Owen joked with a small huff. 

“I am serious!” Beru said as she turned to him and stared at Owen sternly, “What if he needs a doctor!?” 

“I don’t need a doctor!” Luke said as he took a couple steps back out into the sun, “What I need is-” Luke was cut off _again_ by a thud from behind him. Beru gasped as Owen stood from his seat with an angry look in his eyes, as if something had greatly wronged him. Luke whipped around to see the cause of the sound and saw a robed man in a knelt position in the center of the court yard with sand and dust flying everywhere around him. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doin you crazy old wizard!?” Owen asked angrily as he walked towards the robed man with a pointed finger. “Jumpin’ into _my_ home like that!? I told you that you ain’t wanted around here.” Owen said as he placed his hands on his hips. 

“Yes- you have made that _abundantly_ clear, Owen,” the robed man scoffed. “But I have come only out of concern for Luke.”

“What?!” Beru spoke up. “Is something wrong?” Her voice sounded concerned, she took a few steps towards the robed man. The man looked to Luke, his brows knitted together with a worried expression. Luke took a step back further into the dining alcove. 

“I have told you time and time again,” Owen rumbled. “You are not allowed near this boy!” Owen pointed to Luke as he looked at the man furiously. 

“Who is this guy!? Luke asked nervously, he was in a room full of strangers, in some strange place, on some strange planet. All he wanted to know is where his dad was, he wanted to go home. They all looked at him kind of funny- well, all but Owen. He looked as if he had been fed up with Luke and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

“Stop actin’ like you don’t know a damn thing, Luke!” Owen huffed, sounding extremely irritated. 

“Has he been acting strange?” The man asked as he looked to Beru. She nodded slowly as she looked at Luke with a helpless look on her face. 

“He had been sick not too long ago, with a fever and all. But he said he was feelin’ better,” Beru said softly. 

“Stop! Stop acting like I am supposed to know this guy! We have literally never met!” He said, he felt like he was going crazy! These strange people looked at him, all looking quite concerned.

“Come now, Luke- you know Ben Kenobi,” Beru said as if she was trying to reason with him.

“Has he been like this all day?-” Kenobi began but Luke quickly cut him off.

“Wait-” Luke paused as he looked at Kenobi nervously. “Kenobi? As in, Obi Wan Kenobi?!” Luke asked, feeling his heart begin to race. He had heard of this man before, his father had mentioned him briefly in the past. He was the one that injured his father so much, essentially damning him into his suit. it was his fault. The man’s eyes widened, staring at him with a shocked expression.

“How did you-” Kenobi said after a beat of silence, his voice quiet. 

“Because,” Luke said, looking at him nervously. “My fathers told me about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! Like I said I struggled with this because its kinda hard getting Vader to come to the conclusion of someone being from a different dimension but he got there! Even if he refuses to believe it lol.
> 
> Now Obi Wan is gonna have to realize that soon too lol, but Imp Luke wont be so shy about where he's from 
> 
> I hope you all liked! Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought below!


End file.
